


Orderly Drinking

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds a way to make Order meetings bearable. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orderly Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Three prompt(s) used: “Hold on. I’m coming for you, no matter what it takes.” Dangerous, gold, ring.  
> Pairing: Sirius/Severus  
> Kink: intercrural
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Orderly Drinking

~

“Thank you for that report, Severus,” says Albus. “I know I speak for us all when I say we appreciate all you’re doing for our cause in these dangerous times. Now, Kingsley has something to tell us about the Ministry—”

Report done, Severus leans back and, slipping his hand into his robes, surreptitiously pulls out his flask and takes a discreet swig. He’s found Order meetings go a lot more smoothly when he’s slightly pissed, and as long as he’s not obvious about it, Albus leaves him alone. 

Scanning the room, he takes in Lupin, mooning over Tonks, who’s admiring the gold engagement ring he gave her, Molly and Arthur, their heads bent together, and Black who’s lounging in the corner and…staring at Severus?

Straightening up, Severus glares at him, but rather than glare back, Black simply raises his glass as if toasting Severus. It seems someone’s noticed him drinking. 

Stifling his huff, Severus sneers and deliberately drinks more from his flask. 

Black smirks in acknowledgement and holding Severus’ gaze, winks slowly. 

“…meet again next month.” Albus stands. “Thank you all for coming.” 

Tearing his gaze from Black’s, Severus stands, intending to follow him out. 

“Snape. A moment,” Black says as people stream for the exit.

Pausing, Severus waits. “What is it?” he snaps. 

“I saw you sipping from your flask.” Black inclines his head. “Care for a real drink?” 

Severus, suspicious, eyes him. “What’s the catch?” 

“No catch.” Black gestures towards the liquor cabinet. “I’ve a lot of liquor and no one to drink it with.” He nods at Severus’ pocket. “And if nothing else, I can provide a refill for that.” 

“What about Lupin?” Severus asks. 

“Remus is…busy.” Black shrugs. “So?”

“Very well,” Severus finds himself saying. “Just one drink. But it better not be poisoned.” 

Black snorts. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll drink from each bottle before pouring for you.” 

Severus shrugs. “Proceed.” 

Whispering a charm, Black opens the liquor cabinet, pulling out two dusty glasses. He hands one to Severus. “Shall we start with the Firewhisky?” 

“Whatever,” says Severus, blowing the dust from his glass. 

Pouring them both a healthy measure, Black settles in a chair, leaving the sofa for Severus. “To life,” he says, holding up his glass. 

“Indeed,” mutters Severus. When he sips, however, he raises an eyebrow. The liquor is excellent. 

“Told you it’d be worth it,” Black says, smirking. 

“As long as there’s no talking,” Severus says. 

“Fine with me.” Black licks his lips and contemplates the fireplace. 

They drink quietly and it’s oddly relaxing. Black seems to have an uncanny ability to know when Severus is about to run out, just before he gets to his last sip, Black’s right there with the next bottle. 

Soon, Black doesn’t bother to return to his chair, but he settles beside Severus and Levitates bottles to them. They sample just about everything, although, to be honest, Severus is so pissed about half way in he stops appreciating the nuances of what he’s drinking.

Black meanwhile has started dropping the bottles. “Fuck! That was my favourite brandy. Hold on, lovely! I’m coming for you, no matter what it takes.” And, crawling over, he rescues the bottle.

Severus laughs. “You’re ineb…in…drunk.” 

“You, too,” Black says, grinning, and for some reason Severus finds that hilarious. Especially when Black misses his glass, pouring the brandy onto the carpet.

Eventually, they drink directly from the bottle.

“How’re you doin’?” Black slurs after some especially fine elf wine. 

“Mmkay,” says Severus, his vision blurry. 

When Black slings his arm over Severus’ shoulder, Severus doesn’t even flinch. And when he topples over, his head landing on the arm of the sofa, his legs in Black’s lap, Black just pats him. “Sokay,” he mumbles.

Severus closes his eyes, and when he feels someone reposition him, grope his arse, he just smiles and presses back for more. 

Even the cool waft of air hitting his suddenly bare skin doesn’t alarm him, given the pleasant haze that’s settled over his mind. Nor does the drag of a damp cock as it presses between his legs, sending bursts of pleasure through him. 

A hand grips his cock, begins pulling rhythmically, and Severus responds, pushing into that tight fist, panting as delicious sensation spirals through him.

Moaning, Severus rocks back and forth between the fist and the cock, gasping as the prick slides back and forth over his sensitive perineum. The thrusting gets faster until he feels a splash of warm wetness, and a body collapses atop him.

“Ugh,” he grunts.

The hand around his cock squeezes, pulls a couple of times, and then Severus is coming, his vision going even more blurry until the world fades.

When he wakes, Severus is disoriented and his mouth tastes like ash. Groaning, he sits up, blinking when he realises his trousers are on the floor. He feels disgusting and his head is pounding. 

Grabbing for his trousers, he wrestles them on, wincing at the dried, sticky stuff coating his thighs and belly. He recalls brief flashes of drinking, and of pleasure— He shakes his head, refusing to think about it any more. 

Standing up, Severus sways on his feet, and it takes him three tries to cast _Tempus_. When he finally does, he winces when he sees it’s very early morning. He has class in three hours. 

Looking around, he’s relieved to find he’s alone. Evidently, Black went to bed and just left him in the parlour, where he had a very erotic dream. “Yes,” he whispers. “That must be it.” Anything else is…unthinkable. 

Stumbling towards the door, Severus lets himself out. Perhaps less drinking at the next Order meeting would be best. 

~


End file.
